1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to systems that remotely control the positioning of antenna systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antennas exchange wireless communication signals over the air. Some antennas are point-to-point and must be positioned properly so they point at their target. Systems have been developed to remotely control the positioning of point-to-point antennas. Unfortunately, these remote positioning systems may not be effective for all types of antennas.
Microwave antennas have been used to communicate over the air between towers that are usually separated by a distance of 30-50 miles. These microwave antennas are rather large and cumbersome. Due to the nature of microwaves, the direction in which these microwave antennas are pointed is regulated through a government licensing scheme. Smaller microwave antennas with a smaller range have been proposed for use on cellular radio towers. There is no effective remote positioning system for these antennas given the strict regulatory environment for microwave transmissions.